


Witches

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Necromancy, Some comedy, Witchcraft, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Will is the kind of witch who likes to collect plants and rocks. Nico has other ideas.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Kudos: 45





	Witches

Will was a kitchen witch mainly, but he considered himself more an eclectic witch- he dabbled in most areas. From crystals to tarots to charms to candle magic and potions, from tea magic to positivity spells and sigils, Will liked to try it all. He was also somewhat of a green witch- he liked to go out foraging for potions ingredients, liked to make his own potions and spells. He was currently rearranging his alter- he had a fair chunk of lapis at the centre, because lapis was a protective and healing stone, with a long list of uses. He liked to rely on lapis and other crystals and potions alongside normal medicine. Citrine, amethyst, clear quartz, tourmaline, rose quartz, emerald, and ruby were his favourite stones to work with. His pendulum collection was rather impressive too- his favourite being amethyst. 

Nico was a fellow witch he’d met at a local witchcraft shop- Nico was a hellenic worshipper like Will, but whilst Will often worshipped Apollo, Nico often worshipped Hades. Nico also dabbled in magic Will would never touch- necromancy and curse jars, ouija boards and blood and bone magic. His grimoire was full of curses and blood rituals, curse jars lining the walls. Will finally asked what they were all for, hoping none were for him- and Nico explained that the curse jars were all for friends, or people he’d met, who needed help. Many of the jars cursed abusers. Nico was always honest with his clients- he never recommended solely using curse jars, he always recommended shelters and police intervention and hospitals and restraining orders- much like Will always strongly recommended science and medicine, and made sure anybody knew which herbs and potions could interfere with medication. Charcoal was notorious for completely nullifying medications and rendering them inert. Neither boy ever asked for money. Witchcraft was a good counterpart to modern life that offered some people a sense of security, but above all, it was a belief system, a very old one at that, diverse and dwindling.

Will was currently making small jars with amethyst and lavender for better sleep, sipping an herbal blend of tea that he’d made to ward away negative energies. 

Nico on the other hand, was putting down a ring of salt. He had his athame in his hand and his grimoire in the other, a set-up of multiple candles and corresponding crystals, all in a pentacle. Will hoped Nico had perfected this spell enough- it was one of Nico’s own, and Will knew that the salt ring and the multiple protection spells Nico had cast were a sign that this spell was likely to draw on a darker kind of magic. Will recognised Nico’s protection sigils carved into his candles, and he knew some of them by heart. Protect me from harm. Protect me against spiritual attacks. Allow me to work without possession. Rebound curses against me back unto the caster. Protect the soul of my partner. Let magick flow through me like a river flows through a valley. 

Will left the room, uneasy- he could practically feel the dark energy building. Will rather wanted to stick to the kind of magic that didn’t require the casting of several protection spells. He decided to go for a walk, collecting some plants along the way- not all magical, but Will was rather like a magpie when it came to finding things on walks. He picked some rosemary and lavender, collected some fallen rainwater, and even some eggshells near the bin. He found a few pieces of pottery he found interesting, a few old keys and a copious amount of bottle caps. 

He returned a good half hour later. Screaming when he saw that Nico had somehow acquired a human skeleton. “NICO WHAT THE FUCK-”

“Oh, hi Will,” Nico smiled, “this is Gilbert.” The skeleton moved, and Will screamed again, grabbing his flip flop and throwing it full force at Gilbert. 

“NICO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“Necromancy,” Nico replied casually.

“OH HELL NO, I’M OUT OF HERE, THAT’S A WHOLE ASS SKELETON AND IT FREAKING MOVED!”

“Will,” Nico chuckled, “he’s not real. He’s fake. Completely fake. I got him at the halloween shop.”

“Oh… then what- what spell were you doing?”

“Just some spirit work, that’s all,” Nico replied, and Will calmed down.

“Oh, thank fuck.”

“Just kidding, it was necromancy.” Will screamed again, throwing the other flip flop at Gilbert.


End file.
